Bra
Bra or Bulla (in the Funimation Dub) is a character from the Dragon Ball franchise. She first appeared at the end of Dragonball Z in the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai. She appeared again in Dragonball GT. She is the younger sister of Trunks, the youngest daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, the youngest granddaughter of Dr. Briefs, Panchy Briefs and King Vegeta, and also the youngest niece of Tarble and Gure. While her name is Bra in the original Japanese version, she is referred to as Bulla in the Funimation Dub. Overview Appearance While she is Vegeta's daughter, Bulla bears almost no physical resemblance to him and looks completely like her mother, though she does have many aspects of his personality. As a child (around age 6), she wears a white dress with orange polka dots and her hair is tied back in a knot. In Dragon Ball GT, she is 11-years-old (12 at the end) and her outward appearance is reminiscent of a teenager; she wears a red belly-baring top with exposed shoulders, red fingerless gloves that go up to her shoulders, a red mini skirt with a yellow belt buckle, and red high-heeled boots. and red headband She also has a red hairpiece. Her GT appearance makes her seem older and two grown men even flirt with her. Personality Bulla is close friends with two other daughters of the Z Fighters: Pan (the daughter of Gohan and Videl) and Marron (the daughter of Krillin and Android 18). Of the three girls, Bulla is the most assertive of her femininity, especially in comparison to Pan, who grows into somewhat of a tomboy in GT. Bulla's appearance in GT appears as a more youthful retooling of a common look of her mother while her personality is geared closer towards her father. Bulla is usually cheerful, outgoing, and eager to please. Although she often appears by her mother's side, she is very fond of her father and the two have a close relationship. While Vegeta exhibits apprehension at having a daughter, he loves her very much and tends to spoil her, to the point where he makes no point in encouraging her to train as he did with her brother and prefers to let her make her own decisions. In fact, Bulla is the only person her father demonstrates not hesitating to answering to, often bending to her wishes when she is sad or angry (such as shaving his moustache when she tells him it makes him look like a "total geek" and taking her to go shopping to appease her). Bulla is also known to have a fierce temper that is similar to both of her parents and she never backs down from an argument, which makes her more like her mother. Biography Background Bulla was born in 778 AD as the second child and only daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, and thus is half-Saiyan and half-Human. She was born approximately four years after the defeat of Kid Buu. The circumstances of her conception and birth are unknown (as her brother, Trunks, was conceived and born prior to their parents' marriage as a result of an affair). From the moment she was born, Bulla was well-loved by her family and, although Vegeta seemed reluctant to accept the fact he had fathered a daughter, he quickly came to love her and spoils her. Dragonball Z Bulla first appears at age 6, when she attends the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai with her parents and brother. She was impressed by her father's strength after witnessing him effortlessly knock out a rowdy opponent before the tournament even started. She also cheers for Pan as the latter girl fights against her opponent. Dragonball GT Five years later, Bulla is 11 and is seen with her father as they watch Trunks, Goku and Pan go off into space to look for the Black Star Dragon Balls. After a year, Bulla goes shopping with her father, who reveals that Bulla is the reason why he shaved his moustache after she told him how it made him look like "a total geek". As they return home, they are attacked by Gohan, who is being controlled by Baby. Knowing something is wrong, Vegeta orders Bulla to run to safety so he can deal with Gohan. Bulla is later placed under Baby's control, along with Trunks, Goten and Vegeta. Bulla and Trunks appear with Gohan and Goten to fight Goku and give their energy to Baby as part of the latter's plan to exact revenge on the Saiyans for the genocide of the Tuffle race many years ago. She is later freed from Baby's control. Several months later, she has dinner at Goku's house with her mother, Goku, Pan, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi and Videl as they wait for Trunks to arrive. When he does, he is badly injured and tells them he was attacked by Android 17. They look outside and see a hole that leads from Hell to Earth. Trunks is healed and tells them that 17 wants Goku to go to Hell, and he agrees so he can stop the resurrected former enemies of the Z Fighters from causing chaos. Bulla is kept out of the situation and later goes with her mother to see the battle with Chi-Chi and Videl accompanying them. When they arrive, they learn that the battle is already over. She is last seen watching the Black Smoke Dragon emerge from the Dragon Balls and learning the circumstances that led to the Shadow Dragons being created. Power Unlike her father and brother, Bulla is not a fighter but she is actually very strong. In fact, she states that she prefers to shop rather than train, which is likely due to her father not pressuring her to train and allowing her to do what she wants to do. It is implied that, since she is half-Saiyan, she has the potential to turn Super Saiyan when the proper conditions are met, such as the arrival of the evilest of dangers. She is not shown to use any special powers, but she is capable of flying, which she learned from her father. Gallery Bra gt by chrisemerald chaos z-d51tzrw.png Bulla.jpg Ssj_bulla.jpg|''Super Saiyan Bra'' dbm_bra_ssj2_by_spongeboss-d2zf69s.png|''Super Saiyan 2 Bra'' lssj_bulla_by_brolyeuphyfusion9500-d514fv5.png|''Legendary Super Saiyan Bra'' bra_gt_ssj3_by_theothersmen-d69faaa.jpg|''Super Saiyan 3 Bra'' Bra_ssj4_v2_by_theothersmen-d4d4axy.jpg|''Super Saiyan 4 Bra'' Bran ssj4 dber v2 by metamine10-d4td1kz.png|''Pan and Bra's fusion, Bran'' Bran ssj dber vector by metamine10-d57kcxy.png|''Super Saiyan Bran'' Bran ssj2 render by metamine10-d5jcoa3.png|''Super Saiyan 2 Bran'' Trivia *Bulla does not exist in Future Trunks' alternate timeline because Vegeta was killed in combat against the Androids before her conception. *Although Vegeta is shown to be fair and loving to both of his children, it is assumed by fans that Bulla is his favorite child due to how he spoils her and never hesitates showing her affection. However, it can be that, because she is a girl, he feels there is no point to train her. *Because her father is the Saiyan prince, that makes Bulla a princess. *Although there is minimum interaction between them in the series, Bulla has a close relationship with her brother, Trunks, and they enjoy teasing each other like typical siblings, as Trunks is protective of her. *In the original Japanese version, Bulla is 6 in her debut and 11-12 in GT; in the Funimation Dub, she is 4 in her debut and 14-15 in GT, which would explain her older appearance. Navigation Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Wealthy Category:Siblings Category:Chaotic Good Category:Brutes Category:Related to Villain Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Kids Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Outright Category:Dreaded Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Provoker Category:Stalkers Category:Teenagers Category:Non-Action